leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Tony Stark (film)/Personal life/Relationships
Tony has a vast amount of relationships with a lot of people. Ranging to all those closest to him, such as his family and friends up to the famous celebrities in the world. All of Tony's important and known relationships are listed below. * James Rhodes: Rhodey is Tony's best friend. The two met a long time before the events of the first Iron Man film. Rhodey is protective of Tony and he serves as the liaison between Tony and the US Military, which want Tony's armor for their own use and purpose. * Pepper Potts: Pepper was formerly Tony's assistant until they started a relationship. Tony found a love for Pepper, since she was one of the few people in his life. Over the course of the film franchise, the relationship between Tony and Pepper grew but were sometimes strained because of some of the actions Tony did being Iron Man. In Iron Man 3, Pepper finally becomes Tony's girlfriend and she moves in with Tony in his house. Prior to the events of Captain America: Civil War, however, they broke up due to Tony's obsession with his Iron Man persona. * Howard Stark: Tony's relationship with his father was cold and strained. Tony did not talk much with his father, as he was busy and always working. Howard was presumed to have never spent anytime with his son and always made sure that Tony stayed away from his work. Tony would describe his father as "cold and calculating" and that he never said he loved him, and he never said he cared about him. Tony later discovered a video in which his father had admitted to loving him greatly and left him a clue to a new element derived from the Space Stone which managed to save Tony's life. * Maria Stark: Maria is Tony's mother. From what little was seen, they had a very good relationship with Tony later trying to murder James Barnes for killing her. * Obadiah Stane: Obadiah was jealous of Tony, being the heir to lead Stark Industries. He had long planned to overthrown Tony and claim the company as his own. Acting as Tony's guide and mentoring him, Tony had no clue Obadiah was the mastermind behind his ambush and terrorist capture. Obadiah's true side was revealed when he took Tony's Arc Reactor and left him to die. * Aldrich Killian: A man who Tony met on New Year's Eve 1999. Tony promised to meet him on the roof to discuss his plans but blew him off, leading to Killian's desperation and villainy. Killian attempted to kill him several times, kidnapping and nearly killing Pepper in the process before she killed him. * Maya Hansen: Tony had only met Maya during the Science Conference in Switzerland, and he already grew a relationship with her. The two quickly liked each other, after Maya showed Tony her research. Tony had sex with her overnight after the New Years Eve of 1999. He later accused her of losing her soul to help Killian and she attempted to save him from Killian as a result. It resulted in her death. * Ivan Vanko: Ivan Vanko hated Tony for what Howard Stark did to his family. He repeatedly tried to kill Tony but was defeated by Tony and James Rhodes. * Ho Yinsen: The man who saved Tony's life when he was near-death from shrapnel from a bomb. Yinsen removed some of the shrapnel and installed an electromagnet that Tony used until he managed to get the rest of the shrapnel removed. Yinsen became his friend and assistant in building the first Arc Reactor and the Mark I suit. Yinsen sacrificed himself to allow Tony to escape and asked Tony not to waste his life. Tony took his words to heart, stopping selling weapons, becoming Iron Man and even saving Yinsen's village from the Ten Rings. * Happy Hogan: Section In Progress. * Trevor Slattery: Section In Progress. * Peter Parker: Deducing the young man was secretly Spider-Man in his spare time, Tony went to meet with him bonding over their scientific backgrounds with Tony becoming something of a mentor to Peter.